


Marius Drunk

by OmoFiction



Series: Les Mis omo [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, non-sexual omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: Marius doesn't know his limits and has an unfortunate accident.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy
Series: Les Mis omo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996186
Kudos: 5





	Marius Drunk

Courfeyrac was having a good time. He was at a party hosted by one of his law school friends. He'd had a few drinks, but not enough to make a fool of himself. He knew his limits, thank you very much. He was currently talking to Bahorel. 

Bahorel suddenly looked across the room. "Hey, Courfeyrac, look at Marius."

Courfeyrac looked, and sighed. Marius, it seemed, did not know his limits. He was quite red in the face, and he didn't look very steady on his feet. He was waving his hands around wildly, and ranting about… something. Courfeyrac was too far away to hear what. "He doesn't drink very often." Courfeyrac told Bahorel. "I better go over there."

As Courfeyrac got closer, he could hear that Marius was ranting about Napoleon. Courfeyrac had never understood Marius's obsession with talking about him. 

Marius turned and saw Courfeyrac. "Courf!" He shouted. " You were right! This is lots of fun!" 

True, Courfeyrac had convinced Marius to come. He had to put a stop to this before Marius got any more drunk. "I'm glad you're having fun, but I think it's time to go home now."

"Whyyy?" Marius whined. 

"How much did you have to drink?" 

Marius thought, and shrugged. "Not sure." 

Courfeyrac stepped closer. "I think you had enough fun for tonight. Come home and I'll watch that stupid tv show you like with you." 

Marius nodded his head and took a step, stumbling into Courfeyrac, who put an arm out to steady him. "Oops" Marius laughed, then blinked, shaking his head. "Hey, whats wrong with my eyes? Stuffs blurry."

"You're drunk, that's what's wrong" Courfeyrac said, keeping a hand on Marius's arm as they headed toward the exit. 

When they were outside in the cool night air, Courfeyrac pulled out his phone to call a taxi. Marius started rambling about stars. 

When the taxi driver arrived, he eyed them warily. "He better not puke in my car." 

"He won't" Courfeyrac said. "Come on, Marius."

In the car, Marius stared out the window, still talking about random things. Then he suddenly sat up straighter, wriggling slightly. "Courf, I gotta pee." He sounded almost surprised. 

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows. Sober Marius was weirdly shy about announcing his need to use the bathroom. "You couldn't have said something before we left?"

"Didn't have to go then". Marius sounded for all the world like a petulant child. 

"We'll be home soon" Courfeyrac said. "You'll be okay." 

Marius sat quietly, squirming occasionally, until they were almost home. Then he suddenly reached to grab himself, looking panicked. 

"Look, we're on our street" said Courfeyrac. 

When they arrived, Courfeyrac paid the driver and helped Marius out of the car. At the front door, he fumbled around looking for his keys, as Marius stood swaying beside him. He'd just got the key in the lock, when he heard a pattering sound and a sniffle. He turned to look at Marius, whose pants were glistening with wetness. 

Marius looked distraught. "Don't be mad..  
please… I'm sorry"

"I'm not mad" Courfeyrac said gently. "Just stay there till you're done, then you can get cleaned up, yeah?" 

When the stream stopped, Courfeyrac nudged Marius inside and toward his bedroom. "You need a shower, but I don't trust you to do that without falling right now, so you can just change clothes tonight and have a shower in the morning." He went to Marius's dresser and pulled out underwear and sweatpants. He handed them to Marius and made to stand outside the door while Marius put them on. The pants ended up backwards, but that was okay. 

Courfeyrac brought Marius some water. "You're going to feel terrible tomorrow." 

Marius drank it. He looked at Courfeyrac. "I feel weird. Don't leave." 

"I won't" Courfeyrac assured him.


End file.
